


Living on a Feeling

by fangirling-feels (xGwenxVeerx)



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flynn and Reggie are friends that met in shared classes, Luke's terrible handwriting and being a starbucks barista? match made in heaven, M/M, Nonbinary!Reggie, bi reggie, coffee shop AU, meet cute, or in starbucks, pan/ace Luke, these last three aren't explicitely mentioned thats just how it is in this fic, trans!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xGwenxVeerx/pseuds/fangirling-feels
Summary: Reggie knew they were fucked the moment they had woken up at a decent hour, feeling actually okay and not gremlin-like—a state they had found themself in about every morning since university had started again—instead of the few hours earlier that the alarm should have gone off instead. Perhaps Reggie knew they were fucked when they had closed their laptop late last night, halfway through writing an essay that should be handed in the next day—which was a win, honestly, because Reggie knew Flynn hadn’t even started on hers yet—and didn’t check whether their alarm had even been on in the first place. Whatever it was, Reggie was late to class, and this was most certainly not helped by the fact that they had stopped on the way to the building for a cup of coffee.Well, hazelnut hot chocolate to be absolutely exact, but there was a certain air of Tired Student that Reggie had to uphold, and a cup filled with bitterness and despair fit those vibes better than nutella-turned-into-a-drink.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 141





	Living on a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princeyssash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeyssash/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Elmer! I hope you like this little gift I wrote for you :D

Reggie knew they were fucked the moment they had woken up at a decent hour, feeling actually okay and not gremlin-like—a state they had found themself in about every morning since university had started again—instead of the few hours earlier that the alarm should have gone off instead. Perhaps Reggie knew they were fucked when they had closed their laptop late last night, halfway through writing an essay that should be handed in the next day—which was a win, honestly, because Reggie knew Flynn hadn’t even started on hers yet—and didn’t check whether their alarm had even been on in the first place. Whatever it was, Reggie was late to class, and this was most certainly not helped by the fact that they had stopped on the way to the building for a cup of coffee.

Well, hazelnut hot chocolate to be absolutely exact, but there was a certain air of Tired Student that Reggie had to uphold, and a cup filled with bitterness and despair fit those vibes better than nutella-turned-into-a-drink. And really, if only they knew what was actually in their cup, it would mean that everybody else would look at them and still think that they downed 10 shots of espresso just to survive. After all, Reggie would be the only one drinking from it anyway.

The problem wasn’t necessarily that Reggie was secretly softer than they let on, nor the fact that Reggie had stopped on their way to class for a drink, even if they were running late. The problem wasn’t even the long queue that had formed before them, lowering Reggie’s chances of even making the first half of their lecture in general. They could ask Flynn for notes anyway.

The problem was very much the cute barista behind the checkout, taking the orders and talking to the customers, which meant that unless Reggie turned around now and just left, they would inevitably have to actually speak to him, and while Reggie trusted themself with a lot of things, speaking coherent sentences when faced with someone pretty wasn’t one of them. 

Apparently, however, the universe had something against them because before Reggie even knew it the line before them was gone, which meant that either-

“Good morning and welcome to Starbucks, how may I help you?”

-Reggie was fucked, or Reggie was fucked. Which was okay, really. If they went down because a cute guy had talked to them, even if said interaction was very much because the guy had to interact with them, Reggie was okay with it. If anything, it would only fit in more with how Reggie was.

“Can I get a hot chocolate with hazelnut, please?”

Somewhere between shared smiles and awkward stutter, Reggie managed to miraculously survive. There had been a point where Luke—Reggie had very much not been an idiot and had actually looked at his nametag to find out Cute Guy’s name—had asked for Reggie’s name and it had only taken a 5 second Gay Panic before Reggie had realised that was only so there was an actual name to the order.

All in all, Reggie had probably made a bigger fool of themself than they thought, and they had decided to ignore the fact that Luke had spent longer to write their order on the cup than he had taken with other orders beforehand—no, Reggie had not looked—because hoping for something would only mean that they would end up disappointed. If they had to be completely honest, Reggie would rather walk away with only their cup of chocolate and their hopes not completely broken down. 

To top off their absolutely perfect morning, Flynn had sent a text that class had apparently been cancelled, shortly after Reggie had freaked out over sleeping in, but not before they had decided to stop at Starbucks regardless, which meant that half of Reggie’s freakout had been for nothing. Given that Luke was still very much busy taking orders and looking pretty, the other half of the freakout was still going strong.

“A hot chocolate for Jen-, Ren-, Rengie?”

It had taken a few seconds for Reggie to stop staring at Luke and process that that would probably be them—Starbucks had never been good with names, let’s be honest—seeing that nobody actually walked up to the counter, they had ordered a hot chocolate, and Rengie was quite a ridiculous name that seemed too close to Reggie to just be a coincidence. 

What hadn’t been a coincidence, however, was the time Luke had taken to write Reggie’s order on their cup. Right under their name, the scribble almost unreadable, was a string of numbers, written in such a manner that no matter how hard Reggie looked at it, they couldn’t figure out what number was supposed to be which. The little “L” next to it, however, certainly hammered down the fact that not only had Reggie somehow managed to not look like a total idiot, Luke had given them his number as well.

Which was unreadable, sure, but Reggie had pen, paper, and a lot of free time. In the meantime, the gay panic had to settle with the fact that Reggie had gotten their hot chocolate and the number of a cute guy.

* * *

“You know,” Luke said, cleaning down the counter as he looked at the cute guy that had reappeared at his counter, “I didn’t peg you as someone who would go for hot chocolate, if I have to be honest.”

“Yeah well, I didn’t expect you to have such bad handwriting.” they replied, a smile on their face as they slowly slid a piece of paper over to Luke. “Though I hope our next conversation will be over text instead so we won’t have to worry about that.”

Luke looked down at the paper, unable to hide the blush on his face, the neat handwriting nearly mocking his own, but the numbers were nearly screaming at him to take his break early and send the first text.

_ [XXX-XXX-XXXX - Reggie (they/them)] _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic! If you liked it, please leave a kudo or a comment, or come talk to me on my tumblr @reggiesimp, where you can also find other ways to support me!
> 
> Honestly sometimes you have to add on the ever-growing pile of coffee shop aus because somebody has to.


End file.
